Destiny Fullfilled
by TashaGuzman
Summary: Hermione finds a diary belonging to somebody she has a connection with and but will he love her and will they be able to be together to fulfill their destiny or will friends, family, and old prejudices stop them. plze review it helps me 2 keep writing!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was lying down on top of her bed reading the latest letter from her pen pal and was smiling from ear to ear from what the letter had.

My Dearest Mia,

How I have never seen you walk down the hallways of our school is almost impossible to imagine. Every time I think of you I just know that we are meant to be together. We have so many things in common and were on the same level in so many ways. I have fallen in love with you and the funny thing is that I don't even know what you look like. I truly hope you feel the same way.

Yours Forever

Drake

Hermione had tears coming down her face. She couldn't believe that somebody had actually fallen in love with her through letters, but then again she had also fallen in love with him.

Hermione met Drake when she was coming home from Hogwarts at the end of term. Her diary had slipped out of her book bag and drake was the one to find it. He returned it to her by owl the next day and swore that he had only read her name so he could return it and one thing led to another and they were owling each other everyday.

Now Hermione always signed her diary "Mia" but didn't wanna tell drake her real name because she was scared that he wouldn't write to her anymore. She explained that "Mia" wasn't her real name but a nickname and he explained drake wasn't his real name and they both agreed not to ask for each others real name.

Hermione was actually asleep when she received the letter but after reading it she wasn't tired anymore. She turned to her clock to see what time it was.

"Oh shit, its 5:30am! Well I might as well start getting ready for the train. I will answer him back when im finished." Hermione said to herself.

She then proceeded to take a shower and finisher packing and then wrote her response to him. She then proceeded to get ready for her seventh and last year at Hogwarts. A few weeks ago she had received her Hogwarts letter stating that she was made head girl but it didn't say who was made headboy. She immediately contacted Ginny, Ron, and Harry and they all went out to celebrate.

She was so happy that she was finally going back to school and that she was going to be with her friends but she was even more excited about being closer to drake and finding out exactly who he is.

"Hey Mia, are you ready?" Hermione yelled down the hallway.

"Yes dear im ready when you are. I'm going to start warming up the car." Her mother yelled back.

"Okay! I'm going meet you in the car." answered Hermione. She started to put everything near the door when she remembered about the letter. She walked toward her vanity and reached for a green velvet box in which she held all of drake's letters. She added her latest letter to the collection and put the box into her purse (which she had charmed so she can keep anything inside) and attached her response to his letter to Drake owl. She collected her purse and continued to walk down her stairs toward the car while her bags floated along right behind her.

As she got into her car, her mother looked at her and did a double take and said "You know Hermione you look different for some reason. You look like your glowing and at peace. You look just like I did when I first met your father." Hermione turned away because she didn't want her mother to see her blush!

It took about 15 minutes before they arrived at the train station. When they finally arrived Hermione gave her mom a goodbye kiss and went through the gateway that would take her to platform 9¾ quarters. As she arrived on the other side she stood on her tippy toes trying to see if she could find Harry and Ron. It didn't take her long before she spotted them. They were toward the end of the train and they were saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione ran over there and tackled them both in a massive hug. Harry and Ron started laughing and Mrs. Weasley was also.

"Oh it's so good to see you guys again." Hermione said

"Yea we missed you a lot Hermione." Replied Harry

Hermione then turned to Mrs. Weasley and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. It's so good to see you again."

"Oh hello dear, congratulations on becoming head girl. Arthur and I are so proud of you. Replied Mrs. Weasley and she gave Hermione a hug.

(The train's whistle blows in the background)

"Oh well you kid's better hurry up and get on the train before it leaves you." Said Mr. Weasley

"Okay dad goodbye. Goodbye Mum." Said Ron

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Weasley" replied Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"Goodbye dears, now hurry up the train wont wait for you now." Replied Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione, Ron and Harry all got on the train and quickly found a compartment. They went to the window and waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as he train started to move and before they knew it the train was already speeding out of the station.

Harry and Hermione sat on one side while Ron sat on the other side.

"So what did you guys do after the last time I seen you during the summer?" asked Hermione.

"Well" started Ron "Harry spent the rest of the summer at my house and he and Ginny……" but Ron didn't get the chance to finish his story because at that exact moment the compartment door swung open and there stood Draco Malfoy smirking. Ron and Harry both jumped to their feet with their wands pointed at Draco. Hermione was standing to but she had a look of horror on her face because it seemed that she noticed something that the boys didn't. Right their on Draco's chest was the headboy pin glimmering in the light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before:**

"Well" started Ron "Harry spent the rest of the summer at my house and he and Ginny……" but Ron didn't get the chance to finish his story because at that exact moment the compartment door swung open and there stood Draco Malfoy smirking. Ron and Harry both jumped to their feet with their wands pointed at Draco. Hermione was standing to but she had a look of horror on her face because it seemed that she noticed something that the boys didn't. Right their on Draco's chest was the headboy pin glimmering in the light.

**Now:**

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said with so much hatred in his eyes and voice that if looks could kill Malfoy would have died right there.

"Well Pothead I'm actually here for Granger now if you would remove that stick you call a wand out of my face i will give you detention for a month with filtch" replied Malfoy with the infamous smirk on his face

"What do you want with my Hermione ferret?" asked Ron

"Ron i am not your Hermione and what do you want Malfoy?" said Hermione with a still shocked expression on her face

"Well Granger seeing as im head boy and..."

"YOUR HEAD BOY!!" Yelled Ron

"Why arent you so observant anyways like i said Granger im head boy and your head girl we have a meeting with professor Dumbledore in the heads cabin to discuss our responsibilties" said Malfoy with a bored tone in his voice as if this was a complete waste of time

"Fine ill be there in 5 minutes Malfoy thank you"

"Whatever granger" replied Malfoy and was pulling the door shut when he heard ron start talking

"Come on Mia im sorry for what i said i know your not mine and im starting to get over that but before you leave i have to tell you about Harry and Ginny, they are finally..."

"What did you just call her?" asked draco with an interesting look on his face

"Mind your business Malfoy. Why dont you go find your two bodyguards and pug faced parkanson and go snog Zabini" replied Ron whose race was turning redder and redder while looking at Malfoy

"No i think ill stay" said Draco

"No you wont come on Malfoy we have a meeting. Ron, Harry ill see you guys at the feast okay?"

"Okay Mione see you then" Said Harry who chose to say Mione then Mia in front of Malfoy seeing as he was the only one who saw Malfoy's face when Ron said the name Mia "Come on Ron lets play some chess wizard style"

"Yea okay see you Mione" Said Ron

Hermione started walking out the door and was closing it behind her while Malfoy was still looking at her with an odd expression on his face. She couldnt read his expression so just came right out and asked him what was wrong

"Malfoy are you okay? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing" His face went back to that cold expression "Come on your making me late and i hate to be late"

Hermione started to follow him lets her mind wander for the few moments that she had until they reached the heads compartment

'I wonder where drake is? i should have written to him before i left my house so we could have met up on the train. oh well i guess ill just write to him when we get our new common room. OH MY GOD i have to share a common room with Malfoy!! Oh i cant believe this how could this be happening to me? now i have to spend long periods of time with him and talk to him and be civil towards him!! oh god is it even worth it i mean i reaaly wanna be head girl but being called a mudblood aint really worth it. well he hasnt called me mudblodd yet so maybe there is hope'

Mslfoy stopped suddenly and since hermione was in her own little world and wasnt really paying attention bumped into him rather hard

"Damn Granger i know i have a cute ass but can you stp staring and pay attention" Said Malfoy with that smirk right back n his face

"do you know that you are the most conceited man i have ever know do you now that and for your information i was not looking at you ass i was just thinking and it is not my fault that you dont know how to give a warning to let me know that we have reached our destination now move your ass and let me throught the door that your big ass head and ego is blocking" replied Hermione in on ebreath beacuse she was so angry and frustrated and she hadnt even been in his compnay for more then 5 minutes.

"tsk tsk Granger i think you need anger management" Laughed Malfoy

Hermione was shocked because she never seen Malfoy laugh

'oh my god is he actually laughing? i didnt even know he knew hw to laugh all i ever see is that stupid smirk on his face. Draco actually looks cute when he laughs...did i just say Draco?? okay Hermione ull yourself together and just go in the room.'

And with that thought Hermione looked at him one last time and made her way into the heads cmpartment towards Professor Dumbledore


End file.
